An Alph Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Alph loses his case containing ants. He then starts to act antsy about everything.
1. Chapter 1

All was well and quiet at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in the floating Battlefield... except not, because someone stole Captain Alph's case of ants.

"My poor, beautiful ants are missing!" Alph exclaimed as he frantically ran around the room, acting as if he was a chicken without a head.

Captain Olimar sighed as he shook his head, approaching the frightened captain and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Alph, calm down. I'm sure that the container will pop up somewhere."

"No it won't! I know when and where my container of ants are!" Alph exclaimed as his eyes began widening, chucking Olimar to the side as he screamed, panicking as he placed his hands on his head, dashing out of the room.

Olimar groaned as he tried to get his head out of the toilet, shaking his head as he watched the toilet water fall off his helmet, sighing. "Alph... why do you have to be so obsessed with everything?"

Alph dashed down the hallway, panicking as he knocked down Samurai Goroh, who screamed as he dropped the box of katanas he had gathered, growling as he turned his head to Alph.

"I am going to end your life, you little Pikmin captain!" Goroh exclaimed as he placed the entire box of katanas underneath his bandana, pulling out his own katana sword as he then began chasing after Alph.

Alph turned around, gulping as he noticed the angry Goroh coming towards him. He then hid behind a pillar, with Goroh pumping into it, a loud thud being heard. Alph sighed of relief, but it did not last long, as Goroh ripped the pillar apart, panting heavily as he stared down at Alph, who whimpered as he shrunk a bit.

"Now you're mine..." Goroh stated as he pounded his fists together, about to grab Alph when Alph dodged at the right moment. Why, precisely?

Because Alph spotted Dark Pit with the container of ants that belonged to him.

"MY ANTS!" Alph exclaimed as he chased after Dark Pit, who gawked as he didn't expect the meek captain to trail him.

"Damn it! Ganondorf said that this would be easy!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he began running away from Alph, who was surprisingly keeping up as they ran around the mansion, with Goroh getting back up and chasing the two as he still wanted his vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ant thief! Come back!" Captain Alph exclaimed as he kept on chasing Dark Pit, with Samurai Goroh chasing him in the process.

"Why won't you just bug off, you pest!" Dark Pit stated as he shot several dark arrows back at Alph, who dodged them as they all hit Goroh instead.

"Urgh! I'll cut the both of you for those!" Goroh remarked as he grabbed a vase and chucked it at Dark Pit, which hit him in the head and knocked him down.

Alph was quick to dash at Dark Pit and rescue his ants, but suddenly a train broke through the wall of the mansion, with it running over Dark Pit. Alph squinted his eyes as he looked down at Dark Pit, who groaned weakly, only Alph noticed something was a bit different... this black winged angel didn't have a purple rifle!

"Owie... what just happened...?" 'Dark' Pit asked, with it actually being the real Pit himself, or at least an alt clone walking around earlier, having been switched by Dark Pit when he dashed around the corner.

Alph was quick to see that Dark Pit was laughing at him from the end of the train, holding the carton of ants. Alph screamed, attempting to chase after him, when he got slashed several times by Goroh, who finally had his revenge.

"That will show you to make a fool out of me!" Goroh stated as he finished it off with a kick to Alph's stomach, taking chase after the train as he was going to finish off Dark Pit.

Alph groaned weakly as he couldn't feel a thing in his body, looking up to see Ivysaur glancing down at him, who shook her head in response as she sighed.

"Looks like you need more help than it seems," Ivysaur stated as she gave Alph some lemonade, which helped him recover as he got back up.

"T-thanks for that pick up, b-but I gotta get my ants back!" Alph stuttered as he dashed after the train towards the northern direction, with Ivysaur sighing as she dashed after Alph, willing to help him out in his predicament, but wanting to protect him from doing something stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh... my big fat head feels a bit... empty." Alph remarked as he opened his eyes and looked around, panicking. "Where are they? My carton of ants?"

"You mean your case of ants?" Dry Bowser remarked as he was wrapping bandages around Alph's forehead.

Alph pushed the boney reptile to the side (Alph had super strength apparently) as he took a glance around, to see that he was on the Pichochat stage, with Ivysaur trying to fend off both Samurai Goroh and Dark Pit. Samurai Goroh kept slashing against Ivysaur's vines while Dark Pit fired purple arrows at both of them, laughing like the insensitive dick he was.

"Oh... what... but..." Alph muttered as he made several weird facial expressions.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes at the Pikmin captain. Alph couldn't comprehend this, so he fainted. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, only for him to be separated into various pieces of bones due to Samurai Goroh being knocked into him by Ivysaur using Razor Leaf.


End file.
